geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AnimeAnimator1337/Lista demonów
Siema, postanowiłem tutaj dopisywać wszystkie demony, które przejdę, ocenę dla nich, najgorsze faile w demonach oraz top 10 najtrudniejszych demonów jakie przeszedłem. Aktualnie przeszedłem ich 136. Wiem, przeszedłem bardzo duży łatwych demonów, ale co poradzic? Faile - akurat tutaj wypisałem głównie te, które pamiętam (czasami pomylą mi się procenty, albo czegoś zapomnę, nie bić za to). Co do topki - trudno było wybrać miejsca od 6 do 10. Topka w dodatku jest oparta na mojej opinii i ocena, którą dałem danemu demonowi nie ma tu nic do gadania. Jak coś to możecie polecać jakieś demony lub przejść poziomy z tej listy ;) Legenda *1/5 - easy demon *2/5 - medium demon *3/5 - hard demon *4/5 - insane demon *5/5 - extreme demon *(x2) - demon, który przeszedłem zarówno na serwerach jak i w gauntlecie *(<3) - jeden z lepszych demonów *(<333) - jeden z najlepszych demonów Demony *Deadlocked 2/5 *Clubstep 1/5 *ToE II 1/5 *The Nightmare 1/5 *The Lightning Road 1/5 *Nine Circles 2/5 *Speed racer 1/5 *Laser Room 1/5 *xStep v2 1/5 *yStep 1/5 *X 1/5 *Death Moon 1/5 (<3) *Crescendo 1/5 *Theory of Every v2 1/5 *Demon Park 1/5 *Impulse 1/5 *Platinum Adventure 1/5 *Super Cycles 1/5 *Problematic 1/5 *DeCode 1/5 *Buck Force 1/5 *Sky Realm 1/5 *Demoon Jumper 1/5 *Hextec Flow 1/5 *Demon mixed 1/5 *Moon Adventure 1/5 *Dear Nostalgists 1/5 *Extreme Fantasy 1/5 *Insomnia 1/5 *Lights and Thunder 1/5 *Speed of Light 1/5 *Clutterfunk v2 1/5 *Electrodynamix v2 2/5 *Ultra Paracosm 1/5 *Chaotic 1/5 *Beautiful Chaos 1/5 *Reanimation 2/5 (<333) *Radioactive demon 1/5 *Sidestep 1/5 (x2) *Mirror Force 1/5 *Electroman adven v2 1/5 *12 clutterfunk 1/5 *Infinite Circles 1/5 *Invisible Clubstep 1/5 *DorabaeDifficult 4 1/5 *VeritY 1/5 *Hexagon Force v2 2/5 *Crazy Bolt 1/5 *Apocalypse Eve 1/5 *StarQuake 1/5 *DarnocDynamix 1/5 *ForceDynamix 1/5 *Blue Hell 1/5 *Mechanical Showdon 1/5 (x2) *Flappy weird 1/5 *Mechanic Downforce 1/5 *Way of The Darkness 1/5 *Steam Chamber 1/5 *Time Pressure 1/5 *Death Funk 2/5 *Deadlocked Alpha 1/5 *Clubdrop 1/5 *Clubstep v2 1/5 *Ditched Machine 2/5 *Dimension Machine 1/5 *Genesis 1/5 *Paracosm Circles 1/5 *Ice of Dawn 1/5 *ToE II v2 3/5 *Requim 1/5 *Ultimate Circles 1/5 *Cyber Paraside 1/5 *Electro rand 1/5 *Ddays 1/5 *Windings 1/5 *Airtime 1/5 *Clutterstep 1/5 *Absolute Zero 2/5 *Death Step 3/5 *HeLL 2/5 (x2) *DarnoCant let go 1/5 *Natural Step 1/5 *Ripplez Adventures 1/5 *PG Clubstep 1/5 *Restricted Area 1/5 *Atlas 1/5 *Vibration 2/5 (x2) *Trump Circles 1/5 *GW Russia 1/5 *XYZ step 1/5 *Seeker of Demon 1/5 *Ice cave 1/5 *Demon forest 1/5 *Green demon 1/5 *Fractured Circles 1/5 *Insane Club 1/5 *Hahaha insane map 1/5 *Dark Hell 3/5 *Invisible Light 2/5 *Demon step 1/5 *Traction 1/5 (x2) *HyperFlux 1/5 *Space Meow 1/5 *Metal Crusher 1/5 *Titanity 2/5 *Space Club 1/5 *Military 1/5 *Nemesis 1/5 (<333) *Hazardous Sanctuary 1/5 *Noobaman Adventures 1/5 *WeoTheory 2/5 *Wowzers Holy 2/5 *HotLand 1/5 *Crazy cpace 3 1/5 *Scarlet Devil 1/5 *The Megastorm 1/5 (<3) *Active Factory 2 1/5 *I wanna be the bosh 1/5 *The Nightmare Road 2/5 *Motion 1/5 *The Robotic Rush 1/5 *Chaoz Impact 1/5 *Andromeda 1/5 *Takeoff 1/5 (<3) *Forsaken Neon 3/5 *Spacelocked 2/5 (<333) *TOE III (manix) 2/5 *Jolt 1/5 *Horizon 1/5 *R U I N S 2/5 Najgorsze faile *Reanimation 88% i 90% *Death Moon 86% (2 razy) *Sidestep 97% (3 razy) *The Robotic Rush 95% *Electrodynamix v2 94% *Nemesis 94% *Ditched Machine 72% (3 razy), 74% (5 razy) i 97% *ToE II v2 91% *Nine Circles 2 razy 94%, 2 razy 86%, 84% i 83% (2 razy) *Deadlocked Alpha 92% *Inivisble Light 84% (5 razy) *Scarlet Devil 87% *Forsaken Neon 91% *X 95% *Problematic 87% *Chaoz Impact 88% *TOE III 75% (3 razy), 76% (4 razy), 85%, 88% i 90% *Jolt 93% *R U I N S 89% (2 razy) *Fingerdash v2 84% 10 najtrudniejszych demonów #Spacelocked #Ditched Machine #Forsaken Neon #ToE II v2 #Nine Circles #TOE III #Dark Hell #VeritY #Wowzers Holy #R U I N S Ciekawostki *Horizon ukończyłem w zaledwie dwie próby. *Przy poziomie Horizon używałem oryginalnego utworu (bez wokalu). *Infinite Circles jest demonem, który zajął mi najmniej prób - zaledwie cztery. *Przy Forsaken Neon miałem prawie 6 tys. prób (było to spowodowane tym, że jako noob przechodziłem poziom kilkadziesiąt razy). Jest to najwyższa ilość prób, jaką mam przy demonach. *Moimi ulubionymi demonami są Spacelocked, Reanimation i Nemesis. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach